FateExtra oneshot(s)
by Ariel Royale
Summary: At the moment, only one short story. Unsure if it will be continued. Has no real name at the moment. This will be updated if I continue it, otherwise... Enjoy, I guess. F!HakunoxArcher (kinda?)


**So, this is a thingy I wrote _months_ ago. Decided to post it now, cause why not? Fate/Extra is my favorite entry in the series (really need to replay it, but the CCC event for FGO NA is soon, so I gotta focus on that). Enjoy, don't be too harsh, etc.**

Hakuno could only watch in awe as the somewhat-cynical servant she had summoned was making a mockery of Shinji's Rider servant, Francis Drake. The Archer class servant had not once pulled out his bow since she had met him. He fought with two short range swords instead, one black and the other white; he used them masterfully, each attack leading straight into the next, no movements were wasted. She couldn't help but think of what her servant would be capable of if he had been summoned by a master more competent then her.

She was snapped out of her awe as she heard Shinji shouting something at his servant, "Use your noble phantasm and kill them! Do it now!" He was yelling, seeming frantic at the thought of losing. Noble Phantasm? What is that? Hakuno barely had time to understand what that meant as a large portal seemed to open behind both Shinji and Rider, an equally massive ship sailing out of it after a moment.

"Remember my name by the death from my passing! Temeroso el Draque! I am the woman who set the sun!" Rider shouted, grabbing her Master and leaping to the bow of the ship as if it was an easy feat. "You rascals, it's time!" She addressed the crew of her ship... and the armada that was just barely visible through the portal that the first ship had came through. "The King of Storms, a swarm of ghosts, this is the beginning of the Wild Hunt!" She pointed one of her flintlocks forwards, not necessarily in the direction of Archer and Hakuno.

Hakuno stared fearfully as the hundreds of ships all took aim, there... there was no way she would survive. Rider shot her flintlock once, signalling the bombardment of the two. As the first wave of cannon fire began, Archer took his position in front of Hakuno, a single arm extended with his hand facing forward and his eyes held shut. "I am... the bone of my sword..." He said, mostly inaudible with the sound of cannon fire filling the arena. His eyes snapped open, "Rho Aias!"

Just as the first wave of the barrage was about to strike them, a magical shield in the form of a flower, made of seven layers, took form in front of Archer's outstretched hand. Instantly, the first and second layers shattered, Archer grunted in pain. Then the third, and the fourth. Archer was pushed back, barely able to stand on his feet as he seemed to feel constant pain. The fifth and sixth, Archer was gasping for breath, the strain of attempting to hold off this barrage was taking it's toll on his body, getting worse as each layer shattered.

"A-Archer..." Hakuno spoke softly, her servant, though completely unlikable at times and seemingly self centered... She could tell how much he wished to protect her, he wasn't fighting for the grail or even to defeat Rider right now, the connection between Master and Servant told her that her servants only desire right now was to keep her unharmed. "Archer..." She spoke his name again, a bit louder, her hand that held her command seals was burning. "Please... don't lose..." Her voice was shaking, seeing her servant suffering just to protect her was unbearable to watch. "Protect me... Don't let that shield fall no matter what, and then... Defeat Rider."

If the hero who didn't have a name had heard her, he didn't seem to show it, but the power of the command spell gave him the power to hold off the bombardment until it end. Archer lowered his arm, the single cracked layer of Aias still holding itself together, having done it's job. He turned to look at his Master, who was crying tears now as she had began to understand what sort of hero she had summoned, he gave a smile, nothing major, but something that reassured her that he was fine.

Then, a gunshot shattered the silence that had covered the arena after Rider's bombardment had ended.

Archer's eyes widened as his Master dropped to her knees, the single white short sword slipped from his hand as Shinji's laughter filled the arena. "Hahaha! I win. Good job Rider!" He praised his servant, who lowered her other flintlock, a small smirk making it's way onto her face. Archer's hand clenched tightly as he made his way to his Master, helping her lay on her back. He fought to hold back tears as his Master stared up at him. He felt numb as he stared into her eyes, she was barely there. 'Defeat Rider' the command echoed in his head, urging him to stand. He fought against it. 'Defeat Rider' It urged him once more. What was the point? His Master was dying. A soft hand then met his own, a gentle squeeze. He looked at his Master's face once more, a soft smile spread across her face as his eyes met hers, empty and lifeless but still barely holding on. 'Defeat Rider.' He stood, turning to face Rider and her Master.

"I am the bone of my sword." He said, giving a single glance to his master. Shinji's laughing and gloating stopped as prana pulsed outwards from Archer's body. The two short swords appeared in his hands as he rushed forward. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood." Rider had no chance as both her flintlocks were destroyed as she attempted to use them to guard against Archer's attack, his own weapons shattering as well. "I have created over a thousand blades." Swords began to appear all throughout the arena. Rider grabbed one nearest to her to defend herself, but it pulled itself from her grasp and stabbed her through the stomach. "Unknown to death." A kick from Archer sent Rider tumbling across the ground towards her master, ending at his feet. "Nor known to life. Rider. Shinji. This is your end. I had been hoping to not use this, but you have left me little choice." Three seconds, that's as long as he could make it last using only the command spells power and not his Master's.. It was all he would need.

"Unlimited Blade Works."

Three seconds, that was all the time Hakuno had to take in the hill of blades she ended up on, but that was all she needed to begin to truly understand the hero she had summoned. A hero who wanted nothing more then to protect others, a hero betrayed by his dream and had been recorded as the best possible person to represent all the nameless heroes throughout history.

* * *

White. That was all she could see. She blinked. Once. Twice. She was slowly beginning to make out the room she was in. It was... Tsukimihara's Infirmary, confirmed as she saw the AI called 'Sakura' nearby. She felt a grip on her hand, and she tilted her head to look to her left. There was her servant, sitting at her side. His eyes were closed, as though he were in deep thought. Or tired, she wasn't too sure. She smiled, and squeezed his hand a little. "Thank you Archer..." His eyes snapped open, staring at her in shock as he realized he had let his mask of indifference slip for just a moment, he had grown fond of his Master. He had been running on autopilot for the last day, hoping for his Master's wellbeing that he hadn't realized until now what had happened. There were so many things he could do now, things to correct the mistake he made... But instead, he smiled.


End file.
